This application claims the benefit of priority under 35 U.S.C. 119(f) of the application for a grant of European Community Plant Breeders Rights which was filed for the instant plant variety on Jul. 7, 2008, Application Number 2008/1554.
The present invention relates to a new variety of bugle grown for use in container, rock garden, and as a small-scale groundcover for the landscape. The new invention from the family Labiateae is known botanically as Ajuga reptans and will be referred to hereinafter as ‘BINSUGPLU’.
The new Ajuga cultivar named ‘BINSUGPLU’ has resulted from a breeding program established at the inventor's nursery in West Sussex, United Kingdom, in 2004. The aim of the breeding program is to produce new and improved varieties of Ajuga which are robust in cultivation and colorful in the landscape. In particular, the inventor wished to develop new varieties which are consistent with the robust qualities of the inventor's Ajuga varieties, Ajuga ‘Black Scallop’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 15,815) and Ajuga ‘BINPARCOL’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 20,293). The criteria for selection include foliage interest through pronounced and contrasting leaf coloration, and broader, glossier and thicker leaves which confer robustness, tolerance to high temperatures and light intensity, and resistance to powdery mildew attack.
‘BINSUGPLU’ was selected by the inventor in 2006 from a variable population of vegetatively propagated plants of Ajuga ‘Burgundy Glow’ (unpatented). ‘Burgundy Glow’ is a variegated variety which, due to its variegation, does not reproduce entirely true to type when asexually reproduced, especially using tissue culture. Initially, seven unique tissue culture explant clones of potential were isolated and subjected to subsequent vegetative propagation and growing on in a range of container sizes, for repeated evaluation of overall appearance, robustness, distinctness, and uniformity. From these growing trials, ‘BINSUGPLU’ was selected for its ability to form a vigorous carpet of robust foliage, together with a more intense deep pink to purple coloration to the newly emerged foliage. In addition, ‘BINSUGPLU’ grows with a constantly creeping and branching habit, its stems and branches have short internodes and growth extends by approximately 6-9 inches per year.
‘BINSUGPLU’ exhibits compact, mat-forming habit, large, glossy, thick multi-colored leaves, and mid-blue flowers that bloom in late summer. Cultural needs include full sun, moisture retentive soil, and moderate water. ‘BINSUGPLU’ exhibits resistance to powdery mildew, and is hardy to USDA Zone 3.
The degree of contrast in foliage coloration is considered by the inventor to be unique to this variety. Newly-emerged leaves are deep pink to purple in color, especially under conditions of full sun and cool nights. Mature leaves are predominantly grey-green in color, with occasional evenly distributed flecks of cream-white. Overall, the foliage carpet is bright with a slight pewter-like metallic sheen. The leaves of ‘BINSUGPLU’ are distinctly more round and thicker than other varieties of Ajuga known to the inventor, other than the inventor's previous releases which share this characteristic.
‘BINSUGPLU’ is distinguishable from all other Ajuga known to the inventor. The closest comparison plant is the parent plant Ajuga ‘Burgundy Glow’ (unpatented). The new variety ‘BINSUGPLU’ is distinguishable from ‘Burgundy Glow’ by larger, round, thicker leaves, and brighter foliage color with prominent contrasting foliage colors, between deep pink to purple in the newly emerging leaves and grey-green in the mature leaves.
The first asexual reproduction of ‘BINSUGPLU’ occurred in 2006 and was accomplished at the inventor's nursery in West Sussex, United Kingdom. Asexual propagation was carried out by the inventor using the method of stem cuttings. Since that time under careful observation ‘BINSUGPLU’ has been determined fixed, stable and true to type in subsequent generations of asexual propagation.